


You Are Mine

by GremlinGirl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (sorta???) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bondage, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Lots of descriptions of oozing, M/M, Pinned Against The Bed, Rough Sex, Venom fucks Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Eddie may be invited to a party, but his symbiote is certainly not happy about it.





	You Are Mine

_ Eddie.  _

 

Atypical of his usual mocking tone, the symbiote sounded more serious. Eddie slurped up the last of his ramen, wiping the sleeve of his hoodie across his lips. “What?” he asked, still scrolling through his phone with his free hand, looking at texts from Anne. She was inviting him to some sort of dinner at her place, a non-private, social sort of event. Eddie was already imagining all the things that could go wrong if he actually went. 

 

_You’re not going to go to the party, right?_

 

“I don’t know, maybe! I mean, if I do go, you have to promise to behave,” he grumbled under his breath. His hand suddenly moved on its own - under a different will than his own, more accurately - and his phone was flung across the room. “Hey!” 

 

_ I don’t want to go. _

 

“No. Of course you don’t.” Eddie got up, walking across the room to scoop up his phone. “You’re being ridiculous. I don’t know what you expect to happen.” He looked at the new crack along the top with a note of disdain, but decided not to make an issue about it. The symbiote would probably just throw the phone again. 

 

_ Eddie.  _

 

“What?” he asked, exasperated now, walking back to the counter and putting the phone on the charger. 

 

_ Are you going to continue trying to win her back?  _

 

“She deserves better.” 

 

_ Yes.  _

 

He huffed at that, heading to the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and slid them under the bed to retrieve in the morning, then began digging around in his drawer for some clean boxers and a nightshirt to change into. It was late, and the day had been pretty long. He was ready to tuck in and just sleep. “I thought you were supposed to be on my side? I thought you wanted us to get back together.” 

 

_ I am on our side. She does not factor in. _

 

“Then, don’t fucking worry about it.” 

 

_ Eddie. I know you miss her. I know you want the feeling of being with someone again. _

 

He stopped what he was doing, rubbing at his eyes slowly. Venom knew how to get under his skin, sure, but he was right about one thing. Sleeping in a tiny, cold bed every night wasn’t as nice as he would have liked. He remembered Anne’s soft hair, burying his face amongst the smell of her strawberry shampoo, feeling along her stomach. Still, he didn’t want to engage with Venom about this, because it would just lead to him being mocked again. That’s what Venom liked to do. 

 

_ I do not like to mock you.  _

 

“Yes, you do.” 

 

_ No, I don’t.  _

 

“Yes, you do!” 

 

Black sprouted from his back, and Eddie was thrown up against the wall. Venom’s long and snake-like form extended out from his side. From the slimy blackness emerged a face, toothy grin and white eyes. Eddie crossed his arms, unamused by this. “Let me down. I’m tired, and it’s been a long, long fucking day.” 

 

_ You didn’t do anything.  _

 

“Of course I did! I wrote! Just because I wasn’t running around the city, doesn’t mean I wasn’t working!” He kicked his legs out, feeling like an angry toddler. Venom, tilting his head down, just chuckled at him. But, after a moment, Eddie was dropped to the ground, and Venom went back where he belonged. Dragging his shirt over his head, Eddie dropped it messily to the floor and his jeans and boxers followed quickly after. He wasn’t expecting to be flipped head over heels onto the bed. 

 

His head hit the pillow, and he let out a soft “oof,” as he adjusted himself, shoving up on his elbows. Venom’s black, slimy self poured out, covering his skin and beginning to move up his legs. Holding him down to the bed. And Venom’s face coalesced from the mass of squirming slime, looming over him with that same toothy grin. Predatory. Eddie felt a shudder up his spine, feeling his legs being held apart. Venom didn’t have to touch him to get Eddie to do what he wanted, and this was all the hotter for it. 

 

_You are mine._ That tongue slid out of his mouth, pink and long. Eddie felt its wet warmth against his cheek, tasting him. _You will always be mine._

 

“Careful. I might start to think you’re a little jealous,” Eddie said, taunting, and he was slammed back into the mattress. Black oozed up his arms, holding him still as Venom’s body materialized over him, building up over him. They were still connected at his stomach, and he could feel the warmth, that sludgey feeling as Venom sunk down between his legs. Eddie’s cock began to swell, and soon enough, was sucked inside Venom’s oozing, gooey body. He moaned, accepting the warmth around him. 

 

_ We are becoming one again, Eddie.  _

 

“Yeah? Do your worst, you parasite.” 

 

Venom’s eyes narrowed, and his tongue snaked its way to Eddie’s lips. He was quick to open wide and let the symbiote dip the long, hot organ down his throat, and he pursed his lips around it, sucking lightly as Venom moved, drawing his needy cock deeper into him. Eddie felt an immense pressure around his cock, and his eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the invasion. Venom was a jealous lover, though he wouldn’t have thought a symbiote would even understand how to do this. But he had more than proven himself, and Eddie knew the best was yet to come. 

 

He moaned as Venom’s slick tongue moved deeper into his throat, past his gag reflex, and Eddie opened his palms as slime oozed its way up his arms and he felt fingers holding onto his hands, slowly emerging from mire. He felt Venom’s slime dripping along his body, encapsulating him fully, sinking down his hips and onto his ass. His cheeks were drawn apart, and a tendril began to prod at the entry of his ass. 

 

_Mine_ , the voice rang inside his head, vibrating through his entire being, and Venom speared that large, cock shaped tendril deep inside him. Eddie’s body immediately jerked, and he gasped as the tongue retracted from his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, huge, fuck!” Eddie gasped a few times, gripping tightly to Venom’s hands, which now held his own up over his head, and he let out a ragged sounding breath. The smell and feel of Venom atop him drove Eddie nearly insane, and he moved his hips under the wriggling mass of ooze atop him, earning a sharp thrust inward that aimed directly for his prostate. 

 

That set the pace, and Venom was very quick to thrust hard into him, hard enough that it nearly hurt, but it felt so damn good as well. Eddie dragged his hips up, rolling them to meet each of his symbiote’s thrusts. Pressure built up in his gut, in his chest, behind his eyes. White overtook his vision, and Eddie came with a shout. He could feel his cock, pulsing and throbbing inside of Venom’s oozing body, and he was squeezed delightfully tight. 

 

At the same time, he felt a hot string release inside him, and Venom’s thrusts became erratic and impossible to predict. Eddie sank into the blankets as he moaned, loving how despicably good this felt. He didn’t know how this worked, or why, but he simply adored the way Venom held him down and fucked him until they were bothed sexually sated and satisfied. The cock-shaped protrusion slipped from him, oozing out, and he was left empty and groaning as Venom settled on top of him. 

 

_ Eddie. Mine. You are mine, Eddie. I love you.  _

 

“Yeah, I love you, too, you big dumbass.” Eddie groaned, his body being released from the strict hold Venom had on him, and he watched as the black goo sank back into his body, leaving him bare and sweaty, but appeased. He reached out, grabbing the boxers he hadn’t gotten a chance to put on, and he slipped them on before tugging the blankets up over his head. 

 

_ Are you going to Anne’s party?  _

 

“Nah. I’d rather go out with you. You’re probably getting hungry.” He smiled, feeling warmth cover his back, a heaviness settling over him. There was a presence to this, comforting and large, protective. He gave one last dopey grin before settling off to sleep. Venom hummed to him softly, and they were both satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this movie today and couldn't focus on anything else until I wrote this. Sorry.


End file.
